List of Schindler elevator fixtures
This is a guide of Schindler elevator fixtures that are found mostly in Asia, Australia and some parts in Europe. For the fixtures found in North America, please refer to Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America). 1950s-1960s Black buttons These are quite simple fixtures, with black buttons without illumination and there is no door close button. Pressing a floor button will cause the door to close immediately. Floor indicators are simple floor counter with illuminating yellow orange numeral lamps. Old 50s Schindler fixtures Singapore.png|An old 1950s fixtures found in a residential block in Singapore. Schindler black buttons 50s.jpg|1950s Schindler black buttons. Schindler panel old SG.jpg|Another old 1950s Schindler black buttons. Pop-out black buttons In this era, Schindler used round white plastic buttons and black buttons for the floor buttons. The call button use a white plastic buttons that lights up when pressed, while the floor buttons are round solid black. The most interesting buttons here is the "Platt-Schindler" buttons, which depressed when pressed on and pops-out when the car reach on a floor. Floor indicators used in this era are either old-fashionade type or using Nixie Tubes. Floor indicator is normally found on the call button panel; the displays are numeral accompanied by two arrows (up for green and red for down). Platt-Schindler Floor Buttons.png|A typical Platt-Schindler floor buttons (credit goes to Beno). Schindler 1960s Fixtures HK.png|A typical 1960s hall fixtures in Hong Kong. IMG_0228.JPG|Typical 1960s Schindler call button. 1970s-1990s R-Series R-Series fixtures are very common from the early 1970s to mid-1980s. These have square plastic white buttons that will lights up when they are pressed (although some elevators are still not equipped with button illuminations). It also have touch-sensitive type but it quite rare. The floor indicators are the old-style floor counter display with yellow orange lamps plus small lanterns placed between the floor indicator display. Starting in the early 1980s, most R-Series fixtures began to use digital segmented floor indicators. Classic 1970s Schindler Fixtures.png|Credit goes to Beno. Old floor indicator.png|Credit goes to Beno Bright Chambers Schindler 70s buttons.jpg|A 1970s Schindler floor buttons in Singapore. M-Line The M-Line (or M-Series) buttons were actually created in 1978 but began to popular in the 1980s. There are two types; one is a touch-sensitive and one is a push button type. The touch-sensitive is the most common and popular type. The push buttons has a circular surface on the right-side corner. These buttons are especially very common in most 1990s Schindler elevators in Asia and Europe, and are still used today, mostly used as optional fixtures for the Miconic 10 elevators. The floor indicator in this era are using small red digital segmented display. Hall lanterns are fluorescent with yellow orange lamps. In the early 2000s, the floor indicator were redesigned into a larger, scrolling LED dot-matrix display (which resembles the "designS" indicator display) but later on, they have other type of floor indicator which still LED dot-matrix display but it now support more characters (Like Chinese) and scrolling arrow in a same indicators (As same as nowadays D-Line fixtures). M-Line touch buttons.png|A M-Line touch buttons. M-Line buttons push.jpg|M-Line push buttons. Schindler 80s indicator older.jpg|Credit goes to Beno. Schindler 80s indicator.jpg Schindler 80s indicator larger.png Schindler Standard Indicator 90s.jpg Schindler Hall Lanterns.jpg Schindler Standard Indicator 2000s.jpg|In the early 2000s, the floor indicator were redesigned into a larger, scrolling LED dot-matrix display (which resembles the "designS" indicator display). Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|M-Line and D-Line is using same type of the floor indicators for the high-rise elevators. Schindler M-Line Touch Buttons.jpg|Schindler M-Line touch call buttons in Singapore. Schindler M-Line Floor Indicator (Plaza 66, Shanghai).jpg|Newer M-Line scrolling indicator in Shanghai, China. Schindler green indicator Isetan Suria KLCC.jpg|Variation of green digital segmented M-Line floor indicator (very rare). Schindler 1980s lanterns.jpg|Another 1980s Schindler hall indicator and lanterns. Schindler M Series Indicator.png|Schindler M-Line floor indicator, found at Taman Anggrek Apartement, Jakarta Schindler M-Line Pressable Buttons.jpg|Schindler M-Line push call buttons in Hong Kong. designS The "designS" fixtures were a stylish fixtures created in the mid-1980s. It features a micro-stroke click button type and a tiny green LED lamp on the buttons. This buttons are hardly seen elsewhere but they are common in most European countries like Switzerland, United Kingdom, etc, and a very few Asian countries like Hong Kong, Singapore and Thailand. They were first appeared in the late 1980s. The floor indicators are green LED dot-matrix display which scrolls up (when the elevator is going down) or down (when the elevator is going up) depending the car travel direction. There are three types of panels; stainless steel, black, and blue panel faceplate. Schindler DesignS Buttons (Lot 10, Kuala Lumpur).jpg|"designS" button fixtures. Schindler DesignS Floor Indicator (Lot 10, Kuala Lumpur).jpg|"designS" LED floor indicator. designS logo.png|"designS" logo, indicating the fixtures series. Schindler DesignS black floor buttons.jpg|"designS" buttons (black version) Schindler DesignS black call buttons.jpg|"designS" call buttons (black version). Schindler DesignS blue buttons.jpg|"designS" buttons (blue version). Schindler DesignS buttons HK.jpg|Typical Schindler "designS" floor buttons. DesignS indicator.jpg|Typical "designS" scrolling LED floor indicator. IMG_0233.JPG Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok Old Schindler Traction Elevators|Schindler "designS" elevators, found in Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok Old Schindler Traction Parking Elevators|Schindler "designS" elevators, found in Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Silom 64, Bangkok Schindler Traction Elevators|Schindler "designS" elevators, found in Silom 64, Bangkok, Thailand. D-Line The D-Line (or D-Series) fixtures are the latest fixtures and the current standard fixtures for most Schindler elevators in most part of Asia and some in Europe. They were created sometimes in the late 1990s. It features a green or red LED illumination lamp halo. Also in this era, Schindler began to use wide LED dot-matrix floor indicator, with the display colors are either green or red and support more characters (Like Chinese) and scrolling arrow in a same indicators. In the older 300 P series elevators, the floor indicators are using grey Electro Luminescent Display (ELD). The D-Line fixtures are the standard fixtures applied in the 300 P, 5400 AP and 7000 (either single or double deck elevator) / Miconic 10 elevators. There are four types of D-Line buttons: *D2 - glass halo type, very common. *D2 with braille - aluminium tactile and braille in either black or aluminium surface type for 5400 AP. *D4 - stainless steel type. *D6 - aluminium tactile type. *D8 - aluminium tactile and braille in black surface type. Schindler D-Line buttons.png|D2 buttons of the D-Line series buttons. Schindler_Standard_Indicator_2000s.jpg|When D-Line was born in 1990s. They using a larger, scrolling LED dot-matrix display. Schindler D-Line Hall Fixtures.jpg|A Schindler hall fixtures with D2 series buttons and dot-matrix LED indicator. Schindler D-Line LED Red Indicator.png|D-Line red LED indicator. Schindler D-Line red indicator Mandarin Oriental jakarta.jpg|Another D-Line red LED indicator. Schindler D-Line hall indicator above.jpg|D-Line green hall indicator mounted above the landing doors. Schindler D-Line red hall fixtures.jpg|E-Series with D-Line red call button. Schindler D-Line LED indicator green.jpg|D-Line green LED internal floor indicator. Schindler D-Line LED indicator green (2).jpg|D-Line green LED internal floor indicator installed in a Hong Kong version of the 3300 AP. Schindler Standard Indicator Late 2000s.jpg|M-Line and D-Line is using same type of the floor indicators for the high-rise elevators. Schindler D-Line hall fixtures Belgium.jpg|A European D-Line hall fixtures. Schindler ELD indicator.jpg|ELD floor indicator. Mercure Bangkok Siam Brand New Schindler Traction Hotel Elevators|Schindler D-Line fixtures are still found on brand new elevators in Mercure Bangkok Siam, Thailand. Ibis Bangkok Siam Brand New Schindler Traction Elevators|Schindler D-Line fixtures are still found on brand new elevators in Ibis Bangkok Siam, Thailand. N2094.jpg|Schindler D-Line series D8 call buttons in Jakarta, Indonesia (but wrongly mounted). Intercom activated by alarm.jpg|This intercom for D-Line fixtures which is exclusive for Hong Kong only. Generic fixtures For all these buttons above, Schindler elevator also using Dewhurst for their elevators in most of the Asia, Australia and some parts in Europe countries (Like United Kingdom). Schindler lifts (Dewhurst fixtures).jpg|Schindler elevator also using Dewhurst fixtures for their elevators. Schindler lifts (Dewhurst fixtures 2).jpg|Another example for Schindler elevator using Dewhurst fixtures for their elevators. 2000s-current D-Line Please refer to D-Line section above. M-Line Please refer to M-Line section above. Generic fixtures Please refer to Generic fixtures section above. Nowadays, Schindler still using Dewhurst for their fixtures in most of the buildings. Usually found on the government building to meet the requirements for accessibility just like the Heathrow Terminal 5 (A part of London Heathrow Airport).Dewhurst - Case Studies (Heathrow Terminal 5 - London) In Australia, Dewhurst buttons are also used a lot for newer or modernized Schindler elevators, usually the round buttons are used. Banyan Tree Bangkok Schindler Traction Elevators (2-32)|Schindler elevator with Dewhurst buttons, found in Banyan Tree Bangkok, Thailand. Banyan Tree Bangkok Schindler Traction Elevators (23-59)|Schindler elevator with Dewhurst buttons, found in Banyan Tree Bangkok, Thailand. Schindler Dewhurst M10 RSB.jpg|Dewhurst M-10 RSB pushbuttons mounted in a Schindler elevator. Schindler Restricted elevator call button.jpg|Dewhurst US90-15 call button mounted for the Schindler elevator. Smart01 and Smart02 MRL fixtures These are keypad type with touch-sensitive buttons (also push buttons) with LED digital floor indicators. When the buttons are touched/pressed, they emit a single beep. Schindler Smart02 MRL Keypad.jpg Schindler Smart02 MRL Keypad (Different).png Schindler Smart 001 Keypad Panel.gif schindlerslift.jpg|Black Smart002 control panel. FI MXB IF MXB fixtures are only found in European Schindler elevators, such as the EuroLift MRL and 2400 series elevators. They are similar like M-Line buttons but they are push button type and has a slightly different symbols on call buttons and door control buttons. They are still offered in a few elevators in European countries and Australia. fi mxb standard.png|Credit goes to Beno. FI MXB indicator.png|FI MXB floor indicator (credit goes to Beno). IMG_0136.JPG IMG_0133.JPG|FI MXB call buttons. FI MXV A vandal resistant version of the FI MXB fixtures. These fixtures have round metal buttons with yellow dot light on the middle of the button. Like the FI MXB series, these fixtures are still offered in a few elevators in European countries and Australia. fi mxb vandal-resistant.png|Vandal resistant (credit goes to Beno). Z-Line The Z-Line fixtures are terminal/hall destination keypad used as standard fixtures for the Miconic 10 elevators. Unlike the conventional up and down call buttons, the fixtures are featuring numeral keypad and a small dot-matrix LCD screen displaying the car you have to board after you key a floor number. Most newer Miconic 10 elevators are now using colorful LCD screen on the Z-Line terminal. Most Z-Line terminals installed on the wall are boxless type, while in some elevators in Hong Kong are simply mounted on the wall. Z-Line terminals are also possible to be mounted on a standalone pillar. Schindler Z-Line Fixtures.jpg|Z-Line hall terminal Schindler Z-Line flush terminal.jpg|Flush mounted Z-Line terminal in Hong Kong. Schindler Z-Line Fixtures (Scanner).jpg|Z-Line hall terminal with card scanner. 200px-Miconic_10_Keyboard.jpg E-Type The E-Type fixtures are the optional fixtures for the Asian elevator product 5400 AP, normally for basic installations. It features a square buttons (labelled as E2) with red LED halo and digital floor indicator, both elements are incorporated on a boxless stainless steel car operating panel faceplate. Some E-Type fixtures may using D-Line red call buttons on the exterior hall fixtures. Few elevators also has stainless steel M-Line push buttons installed on the E-Series hall fixtures. Schindler E2 Buttons.jpg|E2 buttons N2046.jpg|E-Type floor indicator. Schindler D-Line red hall fixtures.jpg|E-Type hall fixtures with D-Line red call button. IMG 0831.jpg|A closer look of the E-Type hall indicator. IMG 0830.jpg|E-Type hall fixtures with M-Line push buttons as call buttons. 3300 Series The 3300 fixtures comes from the newest elevator product line 3300, which consists of 3300 AP (Asia), 3300 (United States and Europe) and 6300 (modernization for European contries). It has two types, touch-sensitive and push buttons incorporated into a clear glass panel. The 3300 model elevator for the United States does not use touch-sensitive buttons due to the ADA (American with Disability Act) compliment code (ASME A17.1), instead the buttons are square plastic with light red illuminating lamp and braille plate next to the buttons. The floor indicators are LED digital segmented displayed on the glass panel. When the elevator car has arrived at a floor, the up or down arrow will lights on before the doors opening. Both the arrows will lights on together when car arrived with no floor registered. 3300AP touch.jpg|3300 AP touch-sensitive buttons (for Asia) Schindler 3300 AP Braille Buttons.JPG|Braille version. Schindler 3300 AP Hall Fixtures.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP hall fixtures with touch-sensitive button. 3300AP Custom.jpg|Customized version of the 3300 AP fixture, which is installed in Hopewell Centre scenic elevators after the modernizations. IMG_0565.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP braille call button. S3300AP indicator up down.jpg IMG_0726.JPG|Schindler 3300 AP touch-sensitive buttons. 5500 Series These fixtures have square tactile buttons with red illuminating halo. When the buttons are not pressed, they will stay lit up in light blue. Floor indicators were red LED dot-matrix displayed on a clear white glass panel. Unlike the 3300 series fixtures, the floor buttons do not emit beeps when they are pressed, but only the call buttons does. These fixtures, however, are also offered on the Schindler 3300 and 3300 AP elevators. IMG 1070.JPG IMG 1069.JPG IMG 1068.JPG PORT terminals These are LCD touch screen for the Schindler PORT destination dispatch elevator, introduced in 2010. Passenger simply touch their desired floor destination on the touch screen and the screen will quickly displays the designed car which the passenger will take for their destination. There is also a special handicapped button on top of the screen to activate the handicapped mode. The PORT terminals comes in black or silver chassis, and they are mostly installed on the wall (although they are also possible to be mounted on a standalone pillar). Schindler PORT black terminal.jpg|PORT hall terminal (black chassis). Schindler PORT silver terminal.jpg|PORT hall terminal (silver chassis). Schindler PORT car A.jpg|The car that the passenger should take (Car A to the left side). Schindler PORT identification required.jpg|A display shows that you must identify yourself using cardreader. Schindler PORT keypad mode.jpg|Schindler PORT in normal keypad mode. North American fixtures Main article: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) Note External links *Global design brochure, including fixtures line *D-Line (D2) in Schindler 5400 AP brochure *Schindler 3300 AP touch and braille buttons, in Schindler 3300 AP brochure Category:Elevator fixtures guide